The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to electronic gaming, and more particularly to methods of playing an electronic game including merge and unmerge operations.
At least some gaming machines are configured to present a bonus game in response to the occurrence of a bonus condition or bonus trigger in a base, or primary, game. Specifically, a player may qualify for a bonus game based upon one or more base game outcomes. A bonus game may be played in accordance with rules that are different from the rules of the base game, and prizes or awards generated during the bonus game may be different from prizes and awards generated during the base game.
As the number and variety of available gaming systems increases, gaming systems operators, such as casinos, continue to strive for the design and implementation of new and exciting gaming systems. The present disclosure is therefore directed to such gaming systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to gaming systems and methods in which a plurality of adjacent symbol display positions may be merged and/or unmerged.